hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena Brawl
Arena Brawl is a team minigame that requires teamwork. It can be played in a 2v2, or 4v4 modes. 2v2 matches are ranked while 4v4 matches are not ranked. It is in public beta. But will soon get official release. Skill types There are 4 skill types: offensive, utility, support, and ultimate. Offensive skills focus on doing damage and sometimes do croud controll effects, which are basically debuffs such as slowing or immobilizing your enemy. They require you to have enough energy, which is indicated by your xp bar. Utility skills can defend you and do croud controll effects to your enemies. they can also change your, or your enemies positions on the map. They require a cooldown Support skills focus on healing or defending you. These include structures that heal nearby teammates, outright healers, and sheilds. They require a cooldown before they can be used. Ultimate skills can only be used once, but not right away. You must wait for a cooldown in the beginning to activate it. These skills can be pretty powerful and can help you in a pinch, but only defend you or increase your power at the moment. Abilities list Offensive abilities: ---- Boulder toss: Cost: 2200 Damage: 220 energy required: 80 has an explosion radius of 5, but a direct hit will immobilize your enemy. ---- Fireball: Cost: free Damage: 95-105 energy required: 40 has an explosion radius of 4, but a direct hit will do 105 instead of 95 damage. ---- Guided pig: Cost: varies (found in magical chest) Damage: 260 energy required: 100 Can be guided with the direction you are facing. Explodes on impact with a radius of 4. ---- Lightning strike: cost: 1200 Damage: 150 Energy required: 70 Has a 50% chance to immobilize the enemy, and can hit players 25 blocks away in the direction your facing. It doesn't miss. ---- Melon launcher: Cost: 9000 Damage 140/10 Energy required: 60 Fires a melon block which explodes with a radius of 4 dealing 140 damag to your enemy, popping off 3 smaller melons each exploding with a radius of 3 for 10 damage, ---- Proximity mine: Cost: 12000 Damage: 275 energy required: 100 Places a mine that becomes invisbile to enemies 2 seconds after its placed. It explodes dealing damage to enemies in a 3 block radius when its stepped on. ---- Rocket chicken: cost: 1000 damage: 75 Energy cost: 30 Shoots explosive chickens that blow up with a radius of 3 dealing 75 damage to nearby enemies. ---- Seismic wave: Cost: 12000 Damage: 250 Energy cost: 100 Shoots a wave going from you to any object, and it can oveeturn barriers. It can carry enemies further away from you while damaging them, but the wave doesn't have to touch them to damage them, they just need to be near it. ---- Snowball: Cost: 120 Damage: 50 Energy cost: 20 Has a 20% chance to slow your enemy every time it hits. Has no explosion radius, so it can be hard to aim. ---- Utility skills: to be written Category:Shit Toss Category:Arena Brawl Category:Hypixel Category:Minecraft Category:Mini game Category:Abilities Category:Hats Category:PVP Category:Skill Category:Hat Category:Fun Category:Awesome Category:2v2 Category:4v4